El Prisionero 120903
by Irken Rocks
Summary: Ember McLaine termina sentenciada a servicio en la cárcel de Walker donde se encontrara con un fantasma olvidado por el tiempo que puede guardar más secretos de lo que parece o de lo que es consiente. [No Romance]


_**No sé por qué aun debo poner esto pero reglas son reglas:** Danny Phantom no es de mi propiedad ni ninguno de sus personajes originales. Este fic no tiene ningún fin de lucro._

_**Nota:** Si hay algún fallo que no sea ortográfico por favor déjenlo en los comentarios, a lo que me refiero es a un fallo en la información que no concuerde del todo (nombres de ataques o lugares)_

* * *

**_—El Prisionero 120903—_**

Ember McLain se mueve por la Zona Fantasma como un cometa de fuego azul trazando una estela en el espacio. Algunos fantasmas observan como la diva del rock huye como si fuera el mismo Pariah Dark quien le sigue. Walker no es Pariah Dark pero para Ember ahora mismo no hay diferencia, no planea ser la nueva interna de la prisión de Walker.

El carcelero Walker sigue de cerca a la joven de maquillaje negro, la imponente figura blanca exclama -¡No hagas esto más difícil Ember!- la chica no responde eh intenta aumentar la velocidad, su cabello traza una estela aún más visible.

Walker rechina los dientes, la persecución ya ha tomado demasiado, incluso para él, el vandalismo de Ember no era algo muy importante, pudo haberse marchado con una advertencia pero ahora ya no hay vuelta atrás en especial después de llamarlo "Viejo Anticuado Obseso con las Reglas"

Sin querer malgastar más tiempo Walker coloca dos dedos en sus labios y deja salir un fuerte silbido, frente a Ember aparecen oficiales de Walker que la detienen con algo de esfuerzo.

La chica de cabello azul queda levitando en el vacío hasta que siente el firme apretón de Walker en su brazo -Esta vez ni Penélope podrá sacarte de problemas McLaine-

-¡Suéltame!- exige Ember pero Walker solo gruñe y arrastra a la chica hasta su cárcel.

Dentro Walker escolta al a chica que ahora lleva las manos esposadas, al llegar a su oficina el carcelero se coloca en su escritorio y Ember toma asiento. Pasan algunos minutos sin que ninguno de los dos diga algo lo cual aumenta la tensión de Ember que observa como Walker sube los pies al escritorio y reclina su silla sin mucha preocupación.

-¿Qué estamos esperan…- Ember es interrumpida con un gesto de Walker el cual levanta un dedo para que ella guarde silencio.

Ember refunfuña por lo bajo y espera otro par de minutos antes de que sus idos capten el sonido de tacones golpeando el suelo con mucha fuerza; una sonrisa se forma en el rostro de la chica mientras piensa para sí mima "La ayuda ya llego" Walker suspira y se acomoda mejor en su silla quitando sus pies del escritorio y enderezando su espalda.

La puerta de su oficina se abre de manera abrupta y deja entrar a una molesta Penélope Spectra en su uniforme de oficina -¿Qué sucede aquí?- exclama la pelirroja mientras se mueve hacia el carcelero.

-Tu amiguita aquí- comienza señalando a Ember la cual frunce el ceño -fue sorprendida pintando grafiti en territorio de Skulker-

-¡Él se lo merece, se atrevió a engañarme con una cualquie…- comienza Ember bastante molesta.

-¡Eso no es mi asunto McLaine, mi problema es que tu vandalismo es contra la ley, además de que hiciste que te siguiera durante 30 minutos!- Ember baja la mirad debido al fuerte tono de voz de Walker.

Penélope le da una mirada a su amiga antes de suspirar y sonreír mientras rodea el brazo de Walker con los suyos -¿No hay alguna manera en que puedas olvidar esto Walky?- La voz de Spectra intenta ser lo más seductora posible pero Walker solo levanta una ceja.

-Esta vez no Penélope, no se saldrá con la suya. No puedes actuar como si fueras su madre todo el tiempo- Penélope le da otra mirada a Ember la cual se nota un poco más herida por las palabras del carcelero.

Spectra acerca sus labios a la mejilla de Walker para plantar un beso corto y luego susurrar algo inaudible para la chica de cabello de llamas la cual observa como el carcelero se queda algo sorprendido y para luego gruñir un poco.

Penélope se separa de Walker para tomar las llaves de su cinturón y liberar las manos de Ember la cual está lista para marcharse pero es retenida por el brazo por Walker que la obliga a sentarse de nuevo.

-Aun no pequeña revoltosa, no te encerrare pero deberás cumplir un castigo- Ember mira suplicante a Penélope, pero esta solo se encoje de hombros.

Walker piensa durante unos segundos antes de recordar las habilidades especiales de Ember y una sonrisa se forma en su rostro la cual hace que Ember se estremezca y grite asustada en su cabeza.

Antes de darse cuenta tanto Ember como Walker caminan por un rincón apartado de la prisión que es mucho más silencioso que el resto del lugar. La chica se queda algunos pasos detrás del carcelero mientras observa su gafete que Walker el entrego "Ayudante de Director"

Ember acomoda el tirante de su guitara la cual por órdenes de Walker debía traer consigo. Walker nunca tuvo mucha intención de apoderarse del mundo humano y ya hace mucho que dejo de perseguir a Phantom así que las intenciones de este para Ember son desconocidas.

Ember se detiene de golpe chocando contra la espalda de Walker el cual se detuvo sin avisar frente a una puerta de metal de gran tamaño con el numero "120903"

-Esto es lo que debes de saber McLaine…- Walker se gira para dar una mirada severa a Ember la cual no puede evitar corregir su postura. Una sonrisa se dibuja en el rostro de Walker antes de continuar.

-Número uno…- empieza alzando un dedo frente a Ember –el prisionero No. 120903 tiene ciertos privilegios- Ember levanta una ceja, nunca pensó que alguien en la cárcel de Walker pudiera tener privilegios.

-¿Privilegios?- exclama Ember.

-El prisionero está aquí de manera voluntaria, así que no se le aplican las mismas reglas, además el ya cumplió su condena hace mucho- Ember se sorprende pero decide no preguntar demasiado. No es asunto suyo si un fantasma es suficientemente loco o estúpido como para quedarse en la cárcel de Walker de manera voluntaria.

-Numero dos…- Walker alza un segundo dedo -…el prisionero posee poderes sobre los instrumentos musicales además de la música y el sonido, ahora creo que entiendes porque te pedí que trajeras tu guitarra- Ember asiente, nunca ha visto otro fantasma con poderes similares a los suyos.

-Eso es todo, mantente tranquila y trata de aprender algo de Ray, puede que aprendas a tocar mejor música- Ember frunce el ceño mientras Walker suelta una leve risa antes de empujar la puerta la cual al parecer no tenía ningún seguro.

Dentro yace un hombre de patillas largas y canosas, piel grisácea, cabello negro de copete grande y de rostro cansado, sombra de barba y cejas bien marcadas. Cerca de 50 es la edad que puede calcular Ember que tiene el viejo fantasma.

La chica puede notar que en efecto el hombre no parece el típico prisionero de Walker, pues no lleva el uniforme de franjas de los presos, en su lugar lleva un saco negro y arrugado sobre una camisa de vestir blanca y chaleco café igualmente descuidados, pantalón negro y zapatos negros de hebilla plateada.

El hombre tenía la espalda contra la pared de granito de la habitación y los pies estirados hasta el final de la cama. Con los ojos cerrados y una vieja guitarra acústica de madera sin ningún acabado en especial a un lado de su cama.

-Ray, tienes visita- exclama Walker y el hombre abre sus ojos color verde fosforescente y analizan a la chica durante unos segundos antes de sentarse a la orilla de la cama.

-¿Qué me trajiste Walker, una fan?- la voz del extraño es grave y rasposa pero cálida al mismo tiempo, su acento sureño se puede notar tan fácilmente o incluso más que el de Walker.

-La señorita es mi nueva asistente, pensé que te sería bueno algo de compañía, además los dos tienen habilidades similares- Walker le da un empujón a la chica obligándola a entrar en la celda para luego marcharse dejando la puerta abierta.

Ember observa mejor la celada, no es diferente al resto solo por la puerta de acero sólido y no barrotes, la celda es solo para un preso, una cama, un retrete, un lavamanos y un espejo, hay una ventana con barrotes que da al resto de la Zona Fantasma.

-Bueno… así que estas aquí para hacerle compañía al viejo Ray- Ember observa al hombre sonriente frente a ella. Le recuerda a uno de esos adultos y viejos que siempre desaprueba su música.

-Bueno anciano tengo una pregunta- Ray se queda algo sorprendido por lo directo que es Ember pero asiente.

-¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Estás loco o algo? Walker dice que te quedas de forma voluntaria- Ray cubre su boca pero su risa aun es audible, Ember frunce el ceño y Rey decide responder.

-¿A dónde más iría? Morí en este lugar y he estado aquí desde entonces- Ray dice todo con mucha calma mientras recupera su vieja postura.

Ember rueda los ojos y pone su atención en la vieja guitarra de Ray, lo más disimuladamente posible intenta acercarse para tomarla pero cuando sus dedos estas solo a centímetros de tomarla. Ray la toma en sus manos y le da una mirada de intriga a Ember.

-Tranquilo aciano, solo quería ver que tiene de especial- Ray levanta una ceja incrédulo y Ember decide intentar un acto de buena fe y toma su propia guitarra para mostrársela al hombre de sombría figura.

-Ves, esta es mi guitarra, con ella puedo usar distintos ataques y…- antes de terminar Ray toma la guitarra de Ember y la analiza unos segundos, la chica se queda completamente incrédula y cierra los puños lista para atacar pero Ray le devuelve la guitarra antes de enfadarla más.

-Ustedes los jóvenes y sus instrumentos eléctricos, ya no saben lo que es dar parte de tu alma con cada nota- Ember decide no decir nada y vuelve a colgar su guitarra en su espalda, Ray piensa unos segundos y se levanta de la cama para quedar de pie frente a Ember dando a notar su altura que no tiene nada que envidiar a la de Walker o incluso Vlad.

-Vamos niña, muéstrame lo que sabes hacer- dice Ray saliendo de la celda, Ember se queda en su lugar unos segundos antes de seguirle. Algunos guardias los ven pero no dicen nada, incluso algunos saludan a Ray como si fueran viejos amigos.

Ambos llegan al comedor donde los fantasmas toman sus alimentos, es hora del almuerzo y todos están reunidos, Ember reconoce algunos, El fantasma de las cajas, la señora del almuerzo sirviendo la comida y Desiree. El resto son desconocidos.

-Quiero ver lo que puedes hacer con esa guitarra eléctrica tuya niña- exclama Ray tocando una sola cuerda de su guitarra que provoca que en el comedor aparezca un escenario simple, los fantasmas se sorprenden y se colocan en los asientos que se han materializado de la nada en un destello verde.

Ember no responde tratando de analizar lo que sucedió, ella necesitaría una nota o más para hacer eso, pero Ray solo toco una cuerda sin ningún cuidado o ritmo en especial, solo hiso un sonido y todo eso apareció de la nada.

-Hey niña, ¿estás bien?- Ray agita una mano frente a Ember para que esta despierte de su impresión. La chica agita su cabeza y toma su guitara en sus manos para subir hasta el escenario. Ray sonríe mientras Ember planea no dejarse asombrar por el anciano fantasma.

En cuanto las primeras notas se forman en su guitarra el escenario cambia ligeramente, humo y una banda de rock aparece acompañando a Ember en su canción "Remember" los fantasmas en el público comienzan a animarse por la música.

Walker y Spectra observan lo que sucede desde el nivel superior donde los guardias vigilan el comedor, Walker apoya sus manos en los pasamanos que evita a cualquiera de caer. Spectra sonríe complacida de escuchar a su amiga y Walker solo gruñe por lo bajo y rueda los ojos mientras la música comienza a terminar.

-Vamos Walker, no seas un gruñón- exclama Spectra rodeando el brazo de Walker con los suyos.

Ray se acerca Walker desde atrás y apoya su espalda en el pasamanos, Walker observa al viejo musico igual que Spectra que nunca había visto l extraño en la cárcel o en las sesiones de terapia que lleva a cabo como terapeuta del lugar.

-La niña tiene talento Walker, pero creo que le falta un poco de paciencia para comprender mejor su poder- Walker sonríe y Ray solo deciente hasta el escenario donde Ember acaba de terminar su canción. Los fantasmas del público aplauden considerablemente y Ember observa al viejo fantasma y sonríe victoriosa.

-Supera eso anciano- reta Ember, Ray sonríe y tocando una de sus cuerdas la banda de rock desaparece y es remplazada por un grupo de tres esqueletos en trajes negros he instrumentos. Una banca sin espalda se materializa frente al micrófono y Ray toma asiento con su guitara en el regazo y acerca el micrófono a sus labios y cierra sus ojos para comenzar a tocar un ritmo entre Blues y Country.

_Escucho el tren viniendo_

_Está rodando alrededor de la curva_

_Y no eh visto la luz del sol desde_

_Ya no sé cuando_

_Estoy atrapado en la prisión de Folsom_

_Y el tiempo avanza lentamente_

_Pero ese tren se mantiene rodando_

_Directo a San Antonio_

Ember observa como el público observa a Ray completamente fascinados. Ray continua con el ritmo que comienza a cambiar de ves en cuando, más rápido o más lento mientras sus zapatos de suela dura golpean el suelo marcando un ritmo.

_Cuando era apenas un bebe_

_Mi madre me dijo; Hijo_

_Se siempre un buen chico_

_Nunca juegues con armas_

_Pero le dispare a un hombre en Reno_

_sólo para verlo morir…_

_Cuando escucho el silbato soplando_

_agacho mi cabeza y lloro_

El solo de guitarra es rápido pero simple, no muy complejo y sin ninguna intención de resaltar o marcar superioridad, pero el público reacciona aullando de emoción incluso más que con los solos de Ember. Walker sigue el ritmo golpeando levemente el pasamano.

_Apuesto a que hay gente rica comiendo;_

_En un elegante vagón-comedor_

_Ellos probablemente toman café_

_y fuman grandes cigarros_

_Pero sé que tuve que venir_

_Sé que no puedo ser libre_

_Pero esas personas se siguen moviendo_

_y eso es lo que me tortura…_

Ray abre sus ojos y Ember se sorprende al ver que estos están completamente verdes y brillan como las bombillas que usa Walker para vigilar el patio de la prisión. El segundo solo es más corto pero tiene el mismo efecto que el primero. Ray sonríe y guiña un ojo a Ember que solo se cruza de brazos he intenta fruncir el ceño para que su sorpresa no se note.

_Bueno, si ellos me liberan de esta prisión_

_Si las vías del tren fueran mías_

_apuesto a que me muevo un poco_

_por debajo de la línea_

_Lejos de la prisión de Folsom_

_es donde quiero estar_

_y dejare un poco que el silbato_

_empuje lejos mi blues…_

La canción termina con un par de ritmos rápidos y Ray se levanta sonriendo para acercarse a Ember que queda impactada por como el público reacciona extasiado, los ojos de Ray brillan hasta que parpadea un par de veces para regresar a su verde normal.

-Tienes estilo niña, pero te falta aprender un par de cosas- susurra Ray al oído de Ember antes de marcharse hasta su celda.

El escenario se desvanece y Ember queda levitando en el aire unos segundos aun incapaz de reaccionar. Cuando por fin se recupera decide ir directo con Walker.

El carcelero se encuentra revisando su colección de discos de vinilo que guarda en un baúl cerca de su escritorio. Ember entra de manera poco delicada golpeando la puerta y mirando a Walker con acusación.

-¿Qué sucede niña?- Pregunta Walker con una sonrisa que hace que la cola de caballo de Ember crezca por la ira.

-¿Qué tipo de fantasma es él? ¿Yo no puedo hacer eso? Él no se esfuerza, no se concentra, el solo… solo…- la frustración le ha robado las palabras a la chica que cierra los puños molesta.

-Ray es único ¿no lo crees? Por eso te mande con él. En todo caso tu turno se acabó, puedes irte pero regresa mañana- Ember gruñe antes de marcharse

Al salir de la oficina de Walker se encuentra con Ray el cual la observa por unos segundos antes de sonreír, Ember aparta al viejo fantasma de un empujón antes de marcharse refunfuñando.

La Nasty Burger de la Zona Fantasma es vieja, incendiada en el verano del 76 sus empleados quedaron atrapados en el fuego provocado por una tubería de gas rota.

Ember se sienta en una de las cabinas más alejadas junto con dos de sus amigos Johnny 13 y Kitty, esta última no pasa por alto el ceño fruncido de Ember mientras se mantiene de brazos cruzados.

-¿Qué sucede Ember? Has tenido esa cara de gruñona desde que llegamos- Ember solo gruñe pero sus ojos se abren como platos cuando de la puerta principal entra la sombría figura de Ray. Una mesera se acerca al extraño que es fácilmente más alto que ella.

-¿Puedo ayudarlo señor?- pregunta la mesera

-Oh, en efecto cariño, busco a Ember McLaine, ya sabes: cabello azul, piel pálida, maquillaje de más- la mesera asiente y señala a la mesa de Ember y compañía.

La chica de cabello azul se cubre el rostro y Kitty mira sobre su hombro para ver como el extraño fantasmas de traje negro se acerca, con un golpe de su codo avisa a Johnny que no tarda en captar la señal y se levanta para bloquear el paso de Ray.

-Alto allí viejo- exclama Johnny, Ray alza una ceja y antes de poder hacer algo Kitty pone su mano en su pecho y le hace retroceder.

-Bien amigo, no se quien seas, pero si tú eres el que está molestando a Ember será mejor que…- Kitty se detiene cuando el extraño suelta una risa y trata de cubrir su boca.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?- exige Kitty y Ray solo deja ver su sonrisa perlada.

-Tu pequeña, tu eres graciosa. Pero responderé si eso te hace sentir mejor, yo no moleste a "Flamita"- el apodo provoca que Ember se enfurezca y se acerque a la plática -todo lo contrario creo que tiene mucho talento, pero le falta refinamiento-

Ember se queda algo sorprendida pero Kitty solo responde con una mirada de incredulidad antes de responder al viejo fantasma -Ember es uno de los fantasmas más fuertes de por aquí, ¿Quién eres tú para decir que le falta refinamiento?-

Ray Levanta una ceja para luego sonreír -Respóndeme con sinceridad ¿Tu y cabello grasiento aquí?- dice señalando a Johnny -¿están juntos?-

-Si ¿Por qué preguntas?- responde Kitty mirando confundida al extraño que sonríe y analiza el lugar para encontrar a Sidney Poindexter y Dorothea en la barra del mostrador.

-Ember puede usar un hechizo de amor por lo que se ¿funciona en ustedes?- Kitty niega al igual que Johnny pues al estar enamorados el hechizo de Ember no es lo suficientemente fuerte para afectarles.

Ember intenta advertir a sus amigos pero ya es tarde cuando la guitarra de Ray se materializa en un resplandor verde y este comienza a tocar una melodía suave y algo melancólica. Los ojos de Ray se vuelven completamente verdes al igual que los de Kitty y Johnny. Ember observa como sus amigos se separan uno de toro, Kitty dirigiéndose hacia Sidney y Johnny hacia Dorothea, ambos inconscientes víctimas de la demostración de poder de Ray.

_Somos la mejor pareja que este mundo ha visto_

_Juntos estamos lo más cerca que se puede estar_

_Pero a veces es difícil encontrar tiempo entremedias_

_Para decirte lo que significas para mí_

Ambos Johnny y Kitty arrastran a sus "parejas" para un baile en contra de su voluntad, Johnny tomando de la cintura y mano a Dorothea que comienza a sonrojarse y Kitty con manos en hombro y palma de la mano derecha de Poindexter que también tiene el rostro sonrojado a no poder más.

_Eres la rosa de mi corazón_

_Eres el amor de mi vida_

_Una flor que no se marchita ni se deshace_

_Si estas cansada apoya tu cabeza sobre mi brazo_

_Rosa de mi corazón_

Ember no puede evitar reír un poco cuando Kitty recarga su cabeza en el hombro de Poindexter y Johnny acerca a Dorothea más hacia el provocando que esta se sonroje aún más he intente escapar de Johnny.

_Cuando la tristeza te abrace en sus brazos de arcilla_

_Llueven gotas que caen de tus ojos_

_Tu sonrisa es un sol que llega a la tierra por un día_

_Aclaras mis cielos más negros_

_Eres la Rosa de mi corazón_

_Eres el amor de mi vida_

_Una flor que no se marchita ni se deshace_

_Si tienes frio deja que mi amor té caliente_

_Rosa de mi corazón_

Ambas parejas de baile giran en sus posiciones, Kitty se aleja del hombro de Poindexter para intentar acercar sus rostros, este intenta desesperadamente alejarse pero Kitty lo toma de la nuca para impedírselo.

Dorothea observa la escena y sus ojos empiezan a resplandecer junto con su collar, Ember no sabe si detener esto y evitar un problema mayor o esperar y ver qué sucederá solo para divertirse.

_Así que tiempos difíciles o tiempos fáciles ¿Qué me importa?_

_No hay nada que cambiaría si pudiera_

_Las lágrimas y las risas son cosas que compartimos_

_Tu mano en la mía hace que todo sea bueno_

Kitty comienza a acercar sus labios cada vez más y más a los de Sidney que aun intenta con desesperación liberarse pero la chica de cabello verde es mucho más fuerte que él. La princesa por su parte se arregló para aportar el rostro de Johnny cubriéndolo con su pequeña mano y alejándolo pero el motero tiene brazos fuertes y no la deja escapar.

_Eres la rosa de mi corazón_

_Eres el amor de mi vida_

_Una flor que no se marchita ni se deshace_

_Si tienes frio deja que mi amor té caliente_

_Rosa de mi corazón_

Finalmente y pese a los esfuerzos de Poindexter, Kitty logra besarle en los labios, el cuerpo de Dorothea se enciende en un verde fosforescente y con facilidad arroja a Johnny sobre el mostrador, en ese momento Ray termina la canción y Kitty se aparta completamente horrorizada y limpiando sus labios.

Poindexter limpia los suyos y retrocede de a poco con cada paso que Dorothea da hacia él, la chica ruge antes de perseguir al cuatro ojos fuera del establecimiento.

Ember cae en el suelo con sus manos en el estómago por el dolor que le causa reír tan fuerte, Johnny sale de detrás del mostrador cubierto de condimentos y aderezos mientras Kitty intenta quitar el sabor a "Crema de huevo" de su boca.

-Como hiciste eso viejo ¿Ember no puede hacerlo?- Ray sonríe complacido mientras Kitty se acerca aun escupiendo.

Ember se levanta limpiando las lágrimas de risa en sus ojos y Rey le lanza una mirada y sonrisa mientras su guitarra desaparece en una nube de humo verde -Refinamiento- responde Ray.

-Y usted cree que Ember *escupir* puede hacerlo también- Ember mira con expectación a Ray antes de que este responda.

-Lo creo, pero solo necesita tiempo y algo de practica- el viejo fantasma se gira para mirar a Ember -veme mañana en la cárcel y si aún etas interesada en aprender más podemos hablar- el extraño desaparece en un resplandor leve dejando a los tres amigos muy confundidos.

Al siguiente día Ember regresa a la prisión, antes de dirigirse al ala de Ray decide hablar con Walker. El carcelero espera en su oficina con las botas sobre el escritorio y una revista en sus manos "Como Mantener tu Cárcel"

-¡Walker!- el carcelero baja la revista para observar a Ember entrar a su oficina y pararse justo frente a él.

-¿Qué sucede niña?- pregunta el carcelero

-Necesito saber más de Ray, es peligroso o…-

-No diré nada, si quieres saber algo pregúntaselo tu misma- Ember gruñe antes de marcharse de la oficina con dirección a la celda del viejo músico.

Dentro la chica encuentra al viejo fantasma lavando su rostro en el lavamanos, su guitarra sobre la cama y su saco en el espaldar de una silla de madera vieja. La camisa remangada y el chaleco abierto le dan un aire más informal.

Ray mira sobre su hombro y sonríe ates de dirigirse a la chica de cabello azul -Veo que viniste niña, supongo que quieres mejorar tus poderes- Ember asiente y Ray le señala la cama, Ember se sienta en la orilla del colchón y Ray en la silla.

-¿Entonces como comenzamos?- pregunta Ember tomando su guitarra que cuelga de su brazo por la banda de cuero negro que lleva integrada.

-Pásame mi guitarra- ordena Ray, Ember levanta una ceja pero Ray no dice nada más asi que decide hacer lo que se le pidió. En el segundo en que sus dedos tocan la madera barnizada de la guitarra una descarga ligera llega a su cuerpo y aparta la mano.

-¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS?!- Exclama Ember molesta y Ray no puede evitar reír.

-Creo que no le agradas a June- Ember refunfuña, Ray solo alza la mano derecha abierta y la guitarra levita directamente hacia él.

-Eso que sucedió es porque June a estado conmigo desde hace mucho, incluso desde antes de morir. June y yo hemos estado juntos…- el viejo fantasma observa su guitarra con melancolía en los ojos, Ember puede notar el cariño del viejo músico por su instrumento.

-Supondré que tú no tienes ese tipo de relación con tu guitarra- Ember mira su instrumento, pero a pesar del cariño que le tiene no puede competir con el de Ray por June.

-No, supongo que tienes razón- responde Ember.

-No te preocupes, tienes mucho tiempo para relacionarte con tu instrumento- Ray toca una nota simple y dos botellas de zarzaparrilla aparecen de la nada en medio del aire, una botella flota hasta las manos de Ember y otra a las de Ray.

Ray levanta su botella en el aire en alusión a un brindis y Ember sonríe correspondiendo el gesto. El sabor de la bebida es dulce con un toque de vainilla y las burbujas revientan en la lengua de la chica.

-Bueno niña, Walker me explico sobre tus poderes, sobre tu guitarra y sus hechisos, pro no puedes depender solo de ello; intentemos algo simple para ver qué tan rápido puedes aprender, este truco lo llamo "Proyeccion"- Ember observa intrigada como Ray se acomoda en su silla con la guitarra en el regazo y comenzando a tocar.

Los ojos de Ray se tornan verdes en un parpadeo y un humo comienza a salir de la guitarra y a formar una pequeña nube entre él y Ember, en la pequeña nube se forman varias figurillas de humo que toman forma poco a poco hasta convertirse en pequeño muñecos anticuados que siguen la letra de Ray como si fuera una historia.

_Mi pare se fue de casa cuando yo tenía tres años_

_Y no nos dejó mucho a mamá y a mí_

_Solo su vieja guitarra y una botella de alcohol_

_No lo culpo por huir y esconderse_

_Pero lo peor que mi padre pudo haber hecho fue,_

_antes de irse ponerme el nombre "Sue"_

Ember observa como las figurillas representan cada palabra que Ray dice, cada parte de ese escenario se materializa ante ella.

_Debió de pensar que sería un buen chiste_

_Y provoco la risa de unos cuantos_

_Parece como si hubiera luchado toda mi vida_

_Alguna chica sonrió y yo me sonroje_

_Algún tipo se rio y le rompí la cabeza_

_Te digo una cosa: la vida no es fácil para un chico llamado Sue_

_Crecí muy rápido y me volví muy malo_

_Mi puño se endureció y mi ingenio se agudizo_

_Vague de pueblo en pueblo para esconder mi vergüenza_

_Pero le hice un juramento a la luna y las estrellas_

_Que buscaría en las tabernas y en los bares_

_Y matar al bastardo que me dio ese horrible nombre_

_Fue a mediados de Julio en Gatlinburg_

_Acababa de llegar y tenía la garganta seca_

_Pense en parar y tomar una birra_

_Ahí en una mesa jugando al póker_

_Estaba el viejo sarnoso que me nombro Sue_

_Supe que esa serpiente era mi propio Papá_

_Por una foto gastada que tenía mi mama_

_Y conocía la cicatriz en su mejilla y sus ojos malvados_

_Estaba gordo, jorobado, gris y viejo_

_Le mire y se me helo la sangre_

_Y dije: ¡Me llamo Sue! ¿Cómo te va?_

_¡Ahora vas a morir!_

_Le golpee fuerte entre los ojos_

_Cayó pero para mi sorpresa_

_Se levantó con un cuchillo y me corto un pedazo de oreja_

_Le rompí la silla entre los dientes_

_Y atravesamos la pared hasta la calle_

_Pateándonos y salpicándonos entre el barro, la sangre y la cerveza_

_Te digo una cosa: Me he peleado con hombres más duros_

_sólo que no recuerdo cuando_

_Pateaba como una mula y mordía como un cocodrilo_

_Lo oí reírse y luego maldecir_

_Fue a buscar su arma y saque la mía primero_

_Se quedó mirándome y lo vi sonreír_

_Me dijo: Hijo, el mundo es rudo,_

_y para que un hombre tenga éxito tiene que ser rudo_

_Y yo sé que no iba a estar allí para ayudarte_

_así que te di ese nombre y me despedí_

_Sabía que tenías que endurecerte o morir_

_Y ese es el nombre que te ayudo a ser más fuerte_

_Me dijo: Ahora peleaste como un demonio_

_Sé que me odias y tienes el derecho_

_de matarme ahora y no te culparía por hacerlo_

_pero tienes que agradecerme antes de que muera,_

_por tus agallas de acero y tu desfachatez…_

Ray le da una mirada a EMber y sonríe antes de mencionar la siguiente estrofa mostrando sus dientes blancos como de tiburón.

_… porque yo soy el hijo de p#&a que te puso "Sue"_

La nube se disipa en el aire y las figurillas desaparecen, Ember mira a Ray cuyos ojos regresan a la normalidad. Ember no puede evitar soltar una pequeña risa por la última parte de la canción.

-Bueno pequeña flamita, tu turno- Ray se recarga en el espaldar de la silla, Ember sostiene su guitarra y siente algo que hace mucho pensó que nunca sentiría "Inseguridad"

-Yo… no sé cómo hacer eso- menciona Ember, Ray piensa unos segundos y al ver la cara de Ember decide darle un empujón.

-No te preocupes Flamita…- comienza Ray reclinándose hacia adelante para poder estar más cerca de Ember -solo debes concentrarte, dejar que tu alma y tu música sean uno, no dependas de otros, usa tu propia ectoenergia, respira profundo y concéntrate, visualiza la imagen y deja que el resto suceda-

Ember asiente y cierra los ojos mientras toma un respiro profundo antes de abrir los parpados. Ray sonríe mientras Ember no nota como sus ojos se han vuelto completamente azules.

El sonido de la guitarra eléctrica comienza (Remember) mientras el fuego de Ember comienza a rodear su guitarra y finalmente comienza a crear imágenes, figuras algo borrosas en medio de Ray y ella.

Ray sonríe mientras las figuras se vuelven ligeramente más claras, puede diferenciar a Ember en ellas, puede que antes de morir, una pequeña Ember, una madre y… nada más- el viejo músico esta tan absorto en las imágenes que no se percata de las lágrimas que se escapan de los ojos de Ember.

La imagen cambia, Ember ahora es mayor, frente a un cine, su rostro esta triste y lágrimas intentan escapar de sus ojos, la imagen se torna inestable y el fuego comienza a descontrolarse. Ray levanta la mirada al notar los sollozos de Ember la cual no puede detenerse.

-Oh Dios, vamos niña tranquila, detente o puedes… ¡AHHH!- exclama el viejo músico intentando tomar la guitarra de Ember pero las llamas se lo evitan.

La imagen cambia, un incendio, y las llamas de Ember se están volviendo muy inestables, Ray se desespera, sabe cómo detener todo, pero es peligroso tanto para ella como para él, ya no es un fantasma joven, nunca lo fue pero al menos antes todo era más fácil, ahora puede que le cueste algo más que una migraña.

-Ok niña, esto me va doler y puede que a ti también… yo… no lo sé- sin esperar más el viejo músico rodea a Ember con sus brazos, su cráneo se envuelve en llamas verdes dejando solo un esqueleto completamente blanco y algo agrietado, su piel desaparece como si estuviera quemándose. Las llamas de Ember son consumidas por las de Ray y en un par de segundos todo termina, con Ember limpiando sus lágrimas y Ray en el suelo tratando de recuperar el aliento.

Ember intenta acercarse pero Ray levanta la mano para que se detenga -Solo necesito un momento niña, estaré bien, el viejo Ray aun no esta tan viejo *aclara la garganta* solo… un momento- Ray comienza a levantarse y las llamas en su cuerpo se apagan y dejan su piel en su lugar.

-Ahora niña, ¿Qué fue eso?- Ray toma asiento a un lado de Ember, el ambiente se ha calentado por lo sucedido.

-No es nada- responde Ember con intención de irse pero se detiene y recuerda que está obligada a quedarse.

-Vete niña, descansa un poco, yo se lo explico a Walker- Ember se marcha de la cárcel y decide tomar un paseo por el mundo humano para intentar despejarse.

La noche está particularmente despejada, el cielo limpio de nubes, la cola de caballo de Ember crea una estela ligera que marca por donde ha pasado. La chica de cabello azul se detiene aterrizando sobre un espectacular de soda.

La calle está casi vacía, solo algunos clientes de una tienda de música algo oculta entre los demás locales. Ember baja evitando ser vista y entra al local. El lugar hace notar un estilo de los 80's posters de grupos de rock clásico o Glam Metal en una sección sus ojos se quedan incrédulos al ver un viejo letrero, en el hay un hombre de traje negro y cabello lustroso, puede que más joven y con una piel más normal, pero es fácil ver que se trata de Ray.

Ember se acerca a la sección llena de viejos discos de vinilo y CD's más recientes, todo es música Country o Blues. El encargado nota a la rockera analizando el poster desgastado y se acerca.

-¿Busca algo en particular señorita? La sección de Hard Rock está del otro lado de la tienda- Ember analiza al hombre, joven, cabello corto y castaño, lentes para leer. Playera negra y pantalones vaqueros azules con botas cafés.

-Yo… ¿Puede decirme quien es este hombre?- Ember señala el poster y el hombre levanta una ceja algo incrédulo de lo que escucha, la vestimenta de Ember no le hace parecer fan de la música Country.

-Bueno… este es Ray Cash, fue uno de los grandes de la música Country y Blues- responde el hombre comenzando a buscar entre los CD´s. Ember observa el cartel que muestra a un joven Ray sentado en una banca alta frente a un micrófono y con su guitarra "June" en el regazo.

-¿Cómo… cómo murió?- Pregunta Ember y el encargado le entrega un CD donde la portada es completamente negra con las palabras Redemption escritas en el centro con una fuente muy simple.

-Murió en una celda en una prisión de Texas, este fue su último álbum…- el encargado señala el CD -muchos creen el rumor que el álbum se lo dedico a su mujer la cual abandono después de tener su primer hijo, no se sabe mucho más, no dio ninguna entrevista sobre ello-

Ember observa el CD en sus manos, el encargado nota algo en los ojos de la chica y suspira antes de susurrarle en el oído que se lleve el CD por la puerta trasera, Ember decide hacerlo pero antes toma un reproductor portátil y auriculares de la mochila de un pobre incauto usando su intangibilidad.

La chica levita hasta el techo de un edificio de apartamentos y se coloca a la orilla del techo con los pies en el vacío, no le toma mucho abrir el CD y colocarlo en el reproductor, la música tarda solo un par de segundos en comenzar.

En La Zona Fantasma Ray termina de barrer las ultimas cenizas de su habitación y después de revisar que todo este despejado las arroja por la ventana de su celda. El viejo músico se mira en el espejo de su lavamanos y abre el grifo para limpiar su rostro.

-Hey Ray- exclama Ember desde la puerta, el viejo músico mira sobre su hombro a la chica de brazos cruzados y con los ojos algo enrojecidos.

-Oh, hola niña, ¿Qué sucede? ¿Quieres hablar sobre lo que paso con el viejo Ray?- exclama el músico tomando una toalla de la cama y secando su rostro.

-Dime Ray… ¿Nunca antes nos aviamos visto cierto?- pregunta Ember, Ray levanta una ceja algo confundido.

-Bueno, avía escuchado hablar de ti por los otros reos, pero si te refieres a cara a cara. Pues no niña, nunca te avía visto antes de ayer- Ember suspira y relaja sus brazos revelando el reproductor de CD's en una mano y el álbum en la otra.

-Necesito que escuches algo Ray ¿Lo harías?- Ember se acerca un poco y Ray la observa, intentando descifrar lo que sucede.

-Bueno… yo…- Ray comienza a retroceder un poco incapaz de saber el porqué. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo su celda se siente como una prisión, su espalda golpea la pared sólida. -Por favor Ray ¿Por mí?- algo dentro del viejo músico se dispara y su cuerpo se relaja, su sonrisa regresa y se acerca a la chica que le coloca los auriculares.

-¿Qué se supone que vas a poner? Espero no sea esa música sintetizada que tanto les gusta a los chicos de hoy…- Ember selecciona la canción que necesita mientras Ray continua divagando -…savias que los japoneses ahora tiene dibujos animados o algo así que cantan, cuando era joven nunca nos imaginamos eso-

Ember deja escapar una pequeña risa antes de poner Play en el reproductor, el sonido llega a los oídos de Ray que distingue su propio trabajo casi de inmediato. Intenta decir algo pero ninguna palabra sale de su boca y su mirada se pierde en un punto sin importancia de la celda.

_Jesús, no quiero morir solo_

_Jesús, oh Jesús, no quiero morir solo_

_Mi amor no fue verdadero,_

_y ahora todo lo que tengo eres tu_

_Jesús, oh Jesús, no quiero morir solo_

_Jesús, si oyes mi último suspiro, no me dejes aquí_

_Olvidado para sucumbir a una muerte solitaria_

_Sé que he pecado, pero señor, estoy sufriendo_

_Jesús, oh Jesús, si oyes mi último suspiro…_

Ray traga saliva mientras destellos del pasado regresan a su cabeza, los huecos en su memoria se llenan. Recuerda a una mujer. Une bella mujer, de piel pálida, cabello largo de color negro, joven y siempre con una energía positiva, no se suponía que fuera un romance pasajero. Ella era una oportunidad.

De verdad lo intento, intento ser una buena pareja, un buen hombre, pero fallo y cuando la niña nació dejo que el pánico lo invadiera. Alcohol fue su refugio, lamentablemente conducir y alcohol nunca es buena idea, esos jóvenes aparecieron de la nada, no tuvo tiempo de frenar.

_Jesús, no quiero morir solo_

_Jesús, oh Jesús, no quiero morir solo_

_Mi amor no fue verdadero,_

_y ahora todo lo que tengo eres tu_

_Jesús, oh Jesús, no quiero morir solo_

Las imágenes continúan, la mujer con lágrimas en sus ojos, cuando el juez pidió su palabra él dijo culpable. Condena perpetua condeno el juez y Ray no lucho, no intento escapar. La mujer se acercó antes de que se lo llevaran, una bofetada y un leve vistazo al fruto de su amor. Una pequeña niña envuelta en una manta blanca. Las manos de Ray actuaron por sí mismas, intentando tocar al pequeño ser que levanto su pequeña mano para capturar el índice de su derrotado padre.

_Jesús, Jesús, todas mis dificultades_

_Todo mi dolor, me va dejar una vez más_

_Todas mis dificultades, todo mi dolor, me va dejar una vez más_

_Todas mis dificultades, todo mi dolor, me va dejar una vez más…_

_me va dejar una vez más_

-…me va dejar una vez más… una vez más… una- Ember coloca el álbum frente a Ray y le muestra la contra portada con una leyenda en la parte inferior derecha, casi invisible "A mi Vivian McLaine"

-¿Por qué?- pregunta Ember conteniendo sus lágrimas sin éxito.

Ray se quita los auriculares y los deja colgando de su cuello, con su mano limpia la mejilla de la chica. Ember toma la mano de Ray y este inmediatamente se transforma a su forma fantasmal en llamas verdes.

-Lo siento mi niña… me asuste cuando te vi, tan delicada, tan perfecta- Ray aprieta con un poco más de fuerza la mano de Ember, parte de él tiene miedo de perderla. -No podía creer que algo como tú podía tener que ver conmigo- una sonrisa se dibuja inconscientemente en el rostro de Ember.

-Lo siento mi pequeña, siento no estar para ti si me necesitaste siento no haber estado allí para tu madre, siento no haberte visto crecer y volverte la hermosa y fuerte mujer que eres ahora- una sonrisa algo boba se dibuja en el rostro esquelético de Ray -Tal vez debí darme cuenta antes-

-¿A qué te refieres con eso? – cuestiona Ember algo confundida, Ray regresa a su forma regular y su sonrisa crece antes de responder.

-Porque no había forma de que fueras tan buena con la guitarra sin ser de mi sangre- Ray deja escapar una risa y Ember le responde con un golpe en el hombro.

-Muy graciosos Ra… Papá… mmm, eso se sintió raro- Ember frota sus propios brazos sintiéndose fuera de lugar por la palabra, Ray nota la incomodidad de su hija y decide arreglarlo.

-Llámame Ray, creo que será más natural para ambos- Ember sonríe y asiente

-Claro Ray, y… ¿ahora qué?- ambos se quedan en silencio antes que a la chica rockera se le ocurra algo mientras una malévola sonrisa se dibuja en sus labios.

-Creo que sé que podemos hacer, ya sabes algo así como "Padre e Hija"- Ray sonríe bastante feliz con lo que escucha.

-¿Qué te viene a la mente?- la misma sonrisa se forma en el rostro del viejo músico.

.Puede que tengamos que esperar unos días, necesito recaudar algo de energía de los fans antes de…-

-¿De qué hablas?- pregunta Ray, Ember recuerda no haber explicado del todo como sus poderes divergen de los de su padre.

-Yo… yo obtengo más poder de mis fans, su adoración siega me hace más fuerte, y si quiero llevar a cabo nuestra pequeña actividad necesitare una buena cantidad de…- Ember intenta explicar, pero Ray sonríe antes de interrumpirla.

-No te preocupes mi pequeña flama, ve y descansa y mañana haremos eso que quieres- el viejo músico deja caer su mano en el hombro de Ember

-Pero yo…-

-No te preocupes por eso de la energía, ya verás a lo que me refiero- Ember intenta decir algo pero la mirada de Ray le transmite cierta seguridad, una mirad llena de confianza y orgullo.

Ember se resigna a obedecer y se marcha, Ray se recuesta en su cama, manos detrás de su cabeza y los ojos en el techo. "Adoración" piensa el viejo músico y una sonrisa se forma en su rostro antes de que sus ojos se vuelvan completamente verdes.

La mañana siguiente Ember mantiene un paso constante mientras camina por los pasillos de la cárcel, Walker le pidió que revisara algunos presos de camino a la celda de su padre. La simple palabra aun le parece ajena a ella, pero no niega a si misma que le llena de cierta alegría poder decirla, aunque sea solo para ella.

-¿Qué te tiene tan feliz?- Ember se gira para ver a la pelirroja de uniforme de oficinista con una sonrisa algo traviesa.

-Nada, solo pienso en algunas cosas- Penélope se mueve con cierta gracia hasta la chica de cabello en cola de caballo y descansa sus manos en sus hombros para evitar que se escape

-¿Qué cosas? Sabes que puedes contármelo ¿Tiene que ver con el anciano de la última vez? No savia que te gustaran lo hombres maduros, aunque no te culpo, tienen cierto caballerismo que encanta, además está la experiencia eso es muy…- Ember aparta las manos de Spectra horrorizada por la simple idea que la pelirroja planto en su cabeza.

-¡No! No es nada de eso, él es…- Ember duda si debe hablar, Penélope levanta una ceja aún más intrigada

-¿Qué? ¿Es gay o algo así?- Ember frunce el ceño, ahora se siente insultada por el comentario sobre su familia.

-¡No! Él es mi padre- anuncia Ember en voz alta, sin poder medir el volumen de su voz.

Spectra se queda sin palabras, no esperaba esa revelación, Ember se encoje de hombros nerviosa, Spectra sonríe al ver lo que sucede más adelante literalmente a espaldas de Ember.

-Bueno, en ese caso, supongo que es genial queme equivocara con lo que hubiera entre ustedes; porque creo que el viejo lobo aun le gusta cazar ¿Si sabes a lo que refiero?- Spectra mueve las cejas de manera insinuante, Ember queda confundida y Penélope se da cuenta de ello así que alza la mano y señala a espaldas de Ember, la cual se gira para quedar igualmente sorprendida como apenada.

Contra una pared se encuentra una Desiree con uniforme de la prision, con el rostro sonrojado, frente a ella y con la mano a un lado de su rostro se encuentra Ray con una sonrisa y ojos llenos de insinuación.

-Y… ¿Tu nombre es tan hermoso como tú?- Ember rechina los dientes y su rubor desaparece, Penélope ríe lo más bajo posible. Ember se dirige hacia su padre y entre más se acerca puede escuchar las risitas que Desiree deja escapar con cada línea anticuada que usa su padre, líneas como "Sabes, creo que debes ser algún tipo de diosa, porque eres simplementequiero arrodillarme ante ti"

Ember por fin llega hasta detrás de su padre, que parece no notarla, Desiree abaniquea con su mano para poder recuperar algo de aire, sus mejillas completamente sonrojadas dando un contraste con su piel verde.

Ray solo siente como halan su oreja al nivel de Ember, El viejo músico sonríe nervioso ante la mirada acusante y molesta de su hija que le arrastra de manera muy dolorosa.

-Llámame, estoy en la celda 120903- Ember escucha una última risa de Desiree antes de pasar a Spectra que ya no puede ocultar su diversión ante la escena

Por fin fuera, la chica libera a su padre que masajea su oreja para hacer desaparecer el dolo, una mueca se forma en su rostro, entre burlona y adolorida.

-¿Qué sucede cariño?- pregunta el viejo músico, Ember le da la espalda molesta y sin dirigirle palabra, Ray se siente culpable pero a la vez parte de él se complace al presenciar un berrinche de su hija.

-Vamos cariño, ¿Qué sucede?- Ray insiste y Ember decide responder, volteando a ver a su padre que mantiene una sonrisa mientras ella le mira con enojo.

-Lo que sucede es que mi padre estaba coqueteando con una fantasma justo a mis espaldas- Ray no evita que una risa se escape de su garganta antes de disimular y aclarar su voz.

-Vamos Flamita, no es mi culpa ser tan encantador y bien parecido- Ember hace un puchero por el enojo y su padre sonríe bastante divertido -además, el encanto y buen parecido está en los genes-al viejo músico no se le escapa la sonrisa que intenta ocultar su hija.

-Solo intenta no coquetear con mujeres frente a mí- exige Ember y Ray asiente.

-Bueno, con eso solucionado deberíamos dirigirnos a lo que tenas planeado pequeña flamita, y si te preocupa lo de los fans, no lo pienses, ya verás- Ember alza una ceja curiosa de lo que su padre quiere decir.

-¿De qué hablas?-

-Es una sorpresa- Responde el viejo músico.

Ember desconfía un poco de la sonrisa de su padre, aunque se ha visto a ella misma al espejo para darse cuenta que es hereditaria.

En el plano humano, Danny Phantom recorre la ciudad en una patrulla rutinaria, el sentido fantasma de Danny se activa pero antes de poder analizar su entorno un llamado dirige su atención detrás suyo.

-¡Hey Phantom!-

El chico fantasma se coloca en posición defensiva al ver a Ember con su guitarra en manos, pero su gesto de combate cambia a uno de confusión y curiosidad mientras señala al hombre de sombria figura y piel grisácea levitando cerca de Ember, este lleva su propia guitarra atada a su espalda.

-Emm… ¿Quién es el?- Ember rueda los ojos, aun bastante insegura de que su plan de divertirse a costa del Halfa funcione sin previamente haber cargado sus poderes.

-Vamos Flamita, dale tu mejor golpe y ve lo que pasa- susurra Ray detrás de Ember la cual mira sobre su hombro y con nervios toca un acorde que normalmente enviaría un puño de energía contra el Halfa, pero esta vez el efecto se duplica y lanza al chico fantasma contra un muro derribándolo en el proceso.

-¡Valla! eso… eso es nuevo ¿Cómo?...-Ember voltea a cuestionar a su padre que sonríe y se acerca a ella.

-No hay mayor adoración que un padre orgullosos de su pequeña niña- Ray acaricia la cabeza flameante de su hija lo cual provoca que se sonroje.

-Ok… *Quejido*… no savia que pudieras hacer eso Ember, pero no quiero lastimarte, márchate ahora con tu… em…- Danny intenta pensar en alguna relación lógica entre ambos fantasmas frente a él.

-Padre- Completa Ember, Danny se sorprende y sus ojos abiertos como platos lo demuestran.

-No savia que tuvieras un padre en la Zona Fantasma- Ray saluda amistosamente y Danny corresponde el gesto aún bastante confundido, no puede notar ningún parecido obvio entre ambos fantasmas.

-Bueno, pues yo tampoco hasta hace poco- responde Ember

-Bueno cariño, suficiente de jugar con tu novio ¿Qué es lo que querías que…- Ray es interrumpido por una mirada fulminante de Ember.

-¡Él no es mi novio!- asegura la chica de cabello azul, su cola de caballo se enciende por la ira y su rostro se sonroja un poco por la vergüenza.

-Oh, bueno yo… lo siento- Ray mantiene una sonrisa nerviosa y culpable.

-Además estamos aquí para molestar a Phantom- Ember aclara antes de lanzar otro ataque contra Danny pero este lo esquiva y contrataca con un az de energía que da directo contra Ember, haciéndole retroceder y quejarse.

Algo dentro de Ray se enciende y su forma cambia, su cuerpo se prende en llamas y su piel desaparece dejando un esqueleto. Danny ve el parentesco entre Ember y Ray cuando las llamas del cuerpo de Ray se encienden aún más.

El viejo músico toca en su propia guitarra una nota simple y las cuerdas de su guitarra se cubren de un aura roja antes de estirarse y atrapar al chico fantasma y aprisionarlo.

La presión empieza a llevar al límite el cuerpo de Danny que intenta volverse intangible, pero al intentarlo las cuerdas le envían un fuerte choque de energía que lo detiene. Ember mira la escena ante ella. Cuando Danny decide usar un último recurso intenta atacar a Ray con su aullido fantasmal, pero el viejo músico regresa el ataque de la misma manera, ninguno de los dos sobrepasa al otro y las ondas se eliminan una a la otra.

Débil y sin energías suficientes Danny no puede evitar que las cuerdas de Ray comienzen a estrujar su cuerpo, pero se detiene cuando la mano de Ember cae sobre su hombro, el viejo músico mira sobre su hombro para ver el rostro de su hija, lo cual le provoca culpa y decide detenerse regresando a su forma normal. Las cuerdas de su guitarra liberan al chico que desciende hasta la calle bastante débil.

Ember se acerca al débil héroe y le ayuda a poderse de pie colocando el braso del chico detrás de su cuello -¿Por qué?- pregunta Danny -Quería molestarte…- Ray se acerca algo avergonzado por dejarse llevar -…no que mi papá te convirtiera en pasta de dientes humana- Ray se encoje de hombros.

-Bueno *tos* en ese caso… gracias supongo- ambos adolescentes hacen contacto visual y debido a la cercanía de sus rostros se sonrojan y rápidamente miran a otra dirección.

Ray aclara su garganta ganándose una mirada de enojo de su hija, este no puede evitar si no cubrir su boca para ocultar su sonrisa y ahogar una carcajada mientras en su mente piensa para sí mismo "Amor joven"

En poco tiempo el trio está en el sótano del héroe, frente al portal a la zona fantasma, Ray estira sus brazos en el aire y deja escapar un bostezo -Bueno, fue divertido en parte, debo regresar a mi celda…- Ray le entrega un beso rápido en la frente a su hija la cual se cruza de brazos he intenta ocultar sus mejillas rojas a Danny que logra suprimir una fuerte risa -… cuídate mi pequeña flamita- Ray se acerca al portal pero antes de marcharse la sonrisa traviesa en su rostro regresa y mira sobre su hombro -no te quedes hasta tarde jugando con tu novio- Ember estaba lista para atacar a su propio padre pero este entra en el portal y desaparece en un torbellino verde.

Ambos adolecentes se miran uno al otro antes de que Ember decida romper el incómodo silencio -Bueno… será mejor que me valla, no sé si Ray sabe el camino de regreso- excusa Ember antes de marcharse hacia el portal.

Del otro lado Ember se encuentra con una escena que casi compensa lo sucedido, Su padre con guitarra en mano tocando una simple nota lo cual obliga a Skulker a golpearse a si mimos en el rostro.

-¿Qué sucede? Dijiste que venias por mí- Ray vuelve a tocar la misma nota y Skulker repite la acción que lleva realizando desde hace ya 5 minutos.

Ember piensa en detener lo que sucede pero decide disfrutar de la escena de su padre obligando a su exnovio a golpearse a si mimo. Una sonrisa cálida se forma en los labios de la rockera durante el décimo golpe que Skulker se propina a si mimo.

* * *

_Espero les hay gustado y nos vemos. Recuerden comentar, mas abajo les dejare unas **curiosidades** sobre este fic si es que no las han hallado._

_**1-El número de prisionero de Ray es 120903 que es una fecha: 12 de septiembre de 2003 que es la fecha de la muerte de Johnny Cash, uno de los más grandes cantantes de Country e inspiración para el personaje de Ray.**_

_**2-La guitarra de Ray se llama June que es el nombre de la esposa de Johnny Cash desde 1968 hasta 2003**_

_**3-La madre de Ember la nombre inspirada en la primera esposa de Johnny Cash Vivian Liberto**_

_**4-El nombre de Ray Cash es la mescla entre el nombre de Ray Charles y de Johnny Cash.**_

_**5-Aunque no lo mencione en el Fic, Ray es bueno tanto con la guitarra, el piano y el violín. Cada instrumento inspirado en un músico o canción (Guitarra-Johnny Cash) (Piano-Ray Charles) (Violin-inspirado en la canción The Devil went back down to Georgia que también tuvo un cover hecho por Johnny Cash)**_

_**6-Las canciones usadas en el fic son todas de Johnny Cash y en orden son: "Folsom Prison Blues" "Rose Of My Heart" "Boy named Sue" "Spiritual"**_

_**7-La escena de la persecución entre Ember y Walker está inspirada en la canción "The Man Comes Around de Johnny Cash"**_

_**8-La escena del concierto improvisado en la cárcel de Walker se basó en el video de Johnny Cash en su actuación en la cárcel de Folsom.**_

_**9-Raymurio a la edad de 71 años pero su forma fantasma solo tiene exactamente 58 años.**_

_**10-La trasformación de Ray está inspirada en el viejo Ghost Rider de la primera película.**_


End file.
